Phi
Phi was a being who was captured by and experimented on by Makuta Antharahk, who eventually sent her to associate with Tetradon during his invasion of Powai Nui. History Early History Phi's physique and behavior seemed to indicate that she was previously a Rahi, in which case she was created by an unknown Makuta and placed in the Matoran Universe. At some point during her life, she was abducted by Antharahk and his associate Drakah, who experimented on her. Antharahk gave her various cybernetic implants to allow her to comprehend other species better and use Kanohi, adorned her with a large thruster, embedded her with a device that allowed her to become intangible, and replaced her entire lower right arm with a repeating blaster called the Spur Cannon. After this experimentation, she apparently bonded closely with her creator and respected him zealously. The Makuta later made a deal with Tetradon, despite him being a "Brotherhood traitor", to send her to assist him with his activities on Powai Nui. Wraith Syndicate While there, Phi met with the Dark Hunter "Alchemist" and the two began their job of finding the Staff of Vortices. They came across Antharahk's former War General Ruthos, who had survived the devastating attack on Leskya Nui that should have ended his life. Despite heavy disagreement from Phi, "Alchemist" allowed Ruthos to join the two. During their time looking for the staff, Phi and "Alchemist" were spied on by the Toa of Sonics Tesudin. After noticing him, the two confronted him and little a small amount of information from him before he managed to escape them. Phi, Ruthos, and "Alchemist" succeeded in retrieving the Staff of Vortices from the tunnel system of the Kakkan Containment Organization. As was planned, they used the device to transport Tetradon and Pretadix to Powai Nui. She later joined them in causing sirens to go off in the rural town of Obodosara, which the Toa responded to, allowing Tetradon to maim or compromise them before leaving with the rest of the Syndicate. Phi later traveled to Vo-Powai for unknown reasons and fought Corduk. After Navahko and Tesudin came to his side and assisted him she was soon defeated, being rendered unconscious by Corduk. During the battle, her Thruster Pack and intangibility device were broken and her Kanohi was confiscated. She was then taken back to the rest of the Toa, who put her into the hands of APNWT on their way to confront the remaining members of the Syndicate. APNWT then transferred her to the KCO, who removed her Spur Cannon, designated her J-KLB-296, and incarcerated her in a small animal containment cell. Description Forms Powers and Equipment Phi formerly possessed the ability to turn intangible via a device on her abdomen, making her able to pass through objects. She was shown to use this defensively to allow projectiles to pass through her, as well as offensively to pass behind enemy lines. She also once wore a large jet thruster on her back which, due to her small size, allowed her to fly at incredibly high speeds despite not being aerodynamic in any way. Phi's right arm was replaced with a Spur Cannon, an automatic belt-fed firearm that launched fiery projectiles at a high rate of fire. Although just one shot could cause stinging and pain for several hours, it did little damage, especially compared to what several hits from the weapon could do. She wore a Great Mask of Disguise, which allowed her to disguise herself as any being she had previously seen. As she originally lacked the mental discipline to utilize Kanohi, she was implanted with technology which allowed her to activate the Kanohi. All of her tools and equipment were taken away from her during her imprisonment by the KCO. Personality and Traits Phi was unbiasedly touchy, bossy, and irritating to just about everyone she talked to. She tended to always have something to say about just about anything, and she was never hesitant to express her opinions, no matter how unwarranted they were. She was also highly defensive of Antharahk, who, much like the Makuta's robotic army, she called "Father," even when he was not present. Anyone who disrespected him near her could expect to be hit with verbal abuse and, rarely, a flurry of enraged swipes and strikes as Phi championed her beloved creator fanatically and aggressively. This caused her to have an incredibly foul relationship with Ruthos, who despised Antharahk. If left unsupervised together, the two often ended up arguing. For unknown reasons, Phi referred to herself in the third person while talking. Others found this trait to be annoying as well. Appearances * Against the Storm - First appearance; Volumes ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', & ''VI'' (mentioned) * Renascence Quotes Trivia * Phi's name is derived from the Thai word P̄hī (ผี), which means "ghost." * Initially, Phi was a Dark Hunter with yellow, green, and black armor, a tail instead of legs, and the characteristic hand-cannon and thruster pack. She wasn't planned to appear in AtS but was instead a character in the backstory of another one of Cap's characters who had yet to appear. After this backstory was scrapped, she was redesigned and appeared in a moc blog. Not wanting to put her to waste, Cap decided to have her appear in AtS. Category:Unknown Species Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Wraith Syndicate Category:Experiments